Questions
by AnimeGirlSharona
Summary: Sharona Sierra, the new espada number 8, has to go out and train with the quatro espada, ulquiorra ciffer...


"Don't let him slip away" a voice said to me. "Another person might be interested in him too" another voice said. I recognized the voices as the voice of Tsuki no megami and Ookami. These two are the spirit of my zanpakutou. "Why would I? He would never be interested in me" I whispered, not knowing if anyone was spying on me. They have been doing that a lot since I became stronger. "You never know unless you try" Ookami said.

I sighed. Another talk about him. No matter what my zanpkutou says, I'm not confessing to him. He probably doesn't even know I exist. But that's not strange. Up until yesterday, I was the fraccione of Szayl Aporro Granz, Espada number 8. Yesterday, I finally gathered the courage to challenge him. And I defeated him. Only the subordinates of Szayl, now mine, knew this. Of course, some other heard rumors too. But soon, all the Espada would know, since I have a meeting today.

An arrancar knocked on the door. "Lady Sierra, it's time for the meeting" she said. I soon recognized it as the voice of my best friend, Hylke Akemi. "How are you calling me?" I asked with a smile on my face. "Lady Sierra. I'm trying to get used to it but I just can't!" she said and there we began to laugh. "Haha, lil' Sharona has become an Espada!" she said happily. She herself was Espada 3, once a fraccione of Halibel. "Don't call me small! I'm just fine size!" I screamed at her. "Calm down lil' one" she said. I sighed and walked towards the meeting room with her.

"Sorry we're late!" Hylke screamed while kicking the door open. "You're late, as always!" Grimmjow screamed. "Don't care!" Hylke screamed back and she took a seat. I went to sit too. "Dear Espada, this is our new number 8, Sharona Sierra" Aizen said. Everyone looked at me. Some smiles, some nodded, others sighed. "Ow great, another girl! And look at her! She's…what? Ten years old?" Nnoitra yelled. I, being 16, got angry. "IM FUCKING 16 YEARS OLD DAMNIT!" I yelled back at him. "There we go again…" Hylke sighed. "Shut it!" I yelled at her. "You? 16 years old? Don't make me laugh!" Grimmjow yelled. "Calm down, my dear Espada" Aizen said calmly. I took a deep breath and calmed myself. "But she-" Grimmjow started but he was cut off by Ulquiorra. "When Aizen-sama says you have to calm down, you must obey" he said in his monotone voice.

Ulquiorra Cifer. The only guy in this whole palace that could make me blush by just being in my eyesight. _"You should tell him your feelings after the meeting"_ Ookami said. _'No, I won't '_ I thought, knowing that my zanpakutou could hear my thoughts. I heard a sigh, but he didn't react anymore. Good. I didn't want to be disturbed in a meeting.

The meeting began. It was lame, but we had some great tea. Aizen-sama wanted us to go train in the mennos forest. The groups would be picked by Gin-sama. "Hylke and Grimmjow!" he said first, annoying Hylke to hell. She and Gin were quite good friends, but Gin just loved to tease her. "Gin you jerk! You know I hate blue-chan!" Hylke screamed. Blue-chan. That was the nickname I gave to Grimmjow. I gave every Espada an annoying nickname. Hylke was Blacky-chan, for she loved the color black. "Then, Stark and Lillinette!" he said, knowing that sleepy-chan wouldn't train if his fraccione wasn't with him. Stark sighed. "Next up, Nnoitra and Zommari" Gin continued. Spoon-chan and eye-chan just nodded. "And then, we'll make a group of three! Since the elderly may need some help, Barragan, Aaroniero and Yammy" Gin said with his always present smile, insulting Barragan. My heart raced through my chest. This meant that I… I had to go with cry-chan! Euhm, I mean, Ulquiorra. "And last but not least, Sharona and Ulquiorra." I simply nodded. So did Ulquiorra. "Well, move out, my dear Espada" Aizen-sama said, and we left.

"Don't slow me down woman" Ulquiorra said to me. I nodded, too afraid that I would make a fool out of myself if I spoke. We walked towards the mennos forest. This was going to be fun…

*3 weeks later*

I've been here with cry-chan for 3 weeks now. I've learnt not to blush when I see him. We also had some really weird conversations, mostly about emotions. Since I remember my previous life, in which I was a human, he asked me all about it. It was hard to answer though… I never gave emotion much thought. After killing another 50 hollows, we sat down near a lake. "Say, I have one more question about emotions, if you don't mind" the monotone voice said. "Ask all you want" I reacted. "Lately, I've been feeling something warm in my chest, what is it?" Ulquiorra asked. "Do you also have a weird feeling in your stomach?" "Yes" "Around who do you feel it?" I was wondering. This officially was love. Who the hell was that lucky bastard? "Around you" he answered, no trace of emotion in his voice. Was this his way of confessing or did he really not know what love was. "I think, that's either love of bitter hate" I said. "How do I know which one it is?" he asked. I decided not to answer, but to show. I leant forward and kissed him. His lips were cold. He didn't react. I pulled back. "Did you feel the urge to push be away?" I asked. "No" he simply answered. "Then it's love" I said and kissed him again. He returned the kiss and it slowly became more passionate. When we pulled back for air, a smile appeared on my lips.

"You see? Your love was returned!" Ookami yelled happily. 'Shut it' I thought. "Sharona?" Ulquiorra asked. "Yes?" Ulquiorra looked away. "I have a weird feeling in my… private space…" he said. I was surprised but giggled. "Don't worry cry-chan. I'll help you. I'll show you what love is…" and I kissed him again.


End file.
